


i can make you scream

by TheEnlightenment



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Almost Hook Up?, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Keonhee Goes for What He Wants, M/M, Youngjo is Tired and Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnlightenment/pseuds/TheEnlightenment
Summary: Youngjo just needs to finish this final project.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	i can make you scream

**Author's Note:**

> Half College/Half Coffee Shop? 
> 
> I'm obsessed with writing RavHee drabbles.

Youngjo sits back in his uncomfortable desk chair, groaning. He’s gone through one hundred and thirty three samples for this five second part in his final project that’s due tomorrow night, he can’t seem to find just the right sound to break up the silence between the seconds. He can’t just turn in  _ garbage  _ for this class, and that’s what it will be without those perfect five seconds. He looks at the time below the application and his heart sinks at the early morning hours. He sighs as he realizes he’s all out of the bitter dirt he’s been drinking to fight the sleep creeping in. He hasn’t really slept much in the past three days in general and he’s suffering for it, face pale and limbs heavy. He ponders going to sleep for a few but is terrified of not waking up in enough time to finish the project. He might have tomorrow but he also has  _ work _ tomorrow, and therefore absolutely no time at all for scouring more sound samples. It has to be finished tonight. His regular coffee place is open twenty four hours during his university’s finals, a partnership that Youngjo is more than a little grateful for and he decides to take his laptop with him instead of staying inside the dim and depressing room which piles further with dirty laundry and supplies he’ll sorely regret losing when the time comes. At least in the coffee shop, he won’t be able to fall asleep. He puts on his favorite black Death Grips hoodie, pulls the hood over his head and starts walking toward his car.    
  


  
Keonhee is falling asleep standing up, no customers in sight, as he stares at the textbook below him going over the lifespan of a child's development of the brain but it might as well be French for all the man is absorbing. He curses the shop for keeping twenty four - seven hours during finals week, or at least during  _ his  _ new shifts. Still, he needs the money. He’s been planning this trip to Japan with Seoho for far too long to put it off any longer, and he doesn’t have enough saved up just yet - though it is all planned out in his million spreadsheets on his laptop. He wishes he could turn up the music faintly playing from the shop speakers but the customers need to be able to focus, of which there is absolutely none right now. When he first started working late hours and it would get this quiet, Keonhee would get quite nervous and afraid - hearing of ghost stories where people disappear after the lights start flickering on and off - but he’s used to it now. He only jumps like a quarter of the time.    
  
The lights flicker, just a second - nearly so little that Keonhee wonders if he just blinked for too long but then a bell rings and Keonhee lets out his manliest, most high pitched scream, flying to the floor behind the counter. Someone dressed all in black stands in the middle of the store, face covered with a hood, and Keonhee thinks that the Grim Reaper sure does dress a lot more contemporary these days. He peeks over the counter, hands shaking and watches the figure who moves to take the hood off and reveal a very tired looking, very handsome, man with wireless earphones on. Keonhee flushes red all the way down to his toes, wondering what the odds of the other man not hearing his scream through his music are, when he’s answered without really asking.    
  
“Did something happen?” His eyes are wide, glancing around the store as if looking for something - probably the reason why Keonhee screamed, although the reason is standing right there.    
  
“Oh.” Keonhee laughs nervously, hoping a hole will open up and swallow him. “Just staying awake.”    
  
“By screaming?” The man smiles sideways, eyebrows raised into his dark hair.    
  
“We all have our methods.” Keonhee sticks to his story, despite the man obviously not believing it. He will not be made a fool. “What would you like?”    
  
“What’s the strongest thing you can give me?” The man looks at him seriously, eyes almost desperate and Keonhee feels for him - has been there. He notices the backpack resting on the broad shoulders and nods knowingly.    
  
“When’s it due?”    
  
“Have to get it done before work at one tomorrow.”    
  
“You mean today.” The clock reading well past midnight.   
  
“Fuck.”    
  
“If it’s this much of an emergency, there is something.” Keonhee puts a hand to his chin, pulling out the acting skills of a bored high school junior that stumbled upon a drama club and stuck around long enough to become lead in his fair share of musicals. He turns his back, looking back mysteriously - or he hopes so anyway. “It’s not on the menu.” Yes, this man might be worthy of his prized beverage. “I call it The Seven Layers of Hell.”    
  


  
Youngjo is baffled to hear the cute man behind the counter scream like the women in classic American horror films and fall to the floor like a toy from Toy Story, for a moment terrified that he looks that bad from his days of suffering, but he quickly gathers that the guy is tired and working alone in an empty coffee shop at night. He can’t really blame him for screaming, and really he finds it adorable.    
  
He does not find the concoction given to him adorable, but it was at his own request.    
  
“Promise me you’ll take slow sips.” Keonhee, the name tag reads, says to him in a whisper. Youngjo fears for his life, and then continues to take a sip.    
  
“This tastes like what I imagine the death of thousands of puppies might.” Youngjo manages to say after taking a few seconds to simply transcend planes from the energy jolting through his nerves at the extremely caffeinated sip he’s taken at the risk of his heart stopping.    
  
“But it works.” Keonhee’s smile is kinda like a thousand puppies. Youngjo doesn’t think flirting with the man in an empty coffee shop when he has work to do is a great idea, but Youngjo has plenty of bad ideas he carries out anyway.    
  
“Think you could help me with something?” Youngjo smiles sheepishly at him.    
  
“Who am I helping?”    
  
“Youngjo.” He reaches out to shake his hand and Keonhee’s smile brightens ever more, taking it and shaking vigorously.    
  
“Sure, I need something to keep me awake anyway.”    
  
“Wanna share this death wish then?” Youngjo raises the paper cup of misery to the air, and Keonhee takes it - taking a sip and shuddering with his full body.    
  
“What do you need?”    


Keonhee has drunk at least three and a half of The Seven Layers of Hell he has reluctantly made for the handsome man showing him his music project. He’s stuck on  _ five  _ seconds and Keonhee doesn’t want to be rude but it’s insane for him to lose hours of sleep over this. Still, he finds it hot. The passion and commitment to his craft is definitely not a turn off by any means, and as his eyes grow darker with concentration as he stares at his sound clips and thinks hard, Keonhee thinks he would really like to get to know the other more after tonight so he shoots his shot.    
  
“You know, my shift ends in forty-five minutes.”    
  
“Um, congratulations?” Youngjo looks at him for a second before going back to his laptop and Keonhee wants to scream again. What kind of response is that? He definitely got vibes of interest from the other, and there’s no way in hell he’s not into men either - not with the way he sits. Keonhee wasn’t born yesterday.    
  
“I was thinking, if we get this finished, how about we take a nap back at my place?” Keonhee raises a brow suggestively. It’s been a good bit since his last lay, and this is a great catch if the fish just  _ bites _ .    
  
“Why would I go to yours? Do I look that homeless?” Youngjo runs a hand through his hair and sniffs at his jacket. Keonhee is  _ sure _ he’s about to scream again.   
  
“We can go to yours if that’s better.” Keonhee continues. Youngjo stares at him and Keonhee watches his eyes narrow before opening wider and his lips pulling into an ‘o’ shape before the other’s cheeks grow redder.    
  
“ _ O-oh, _ ” Youngjo stutters. “You uh, you want to do that? It?”    
  
“Yes, I’d like to do  _ it _ .” Keonhee laughs, noting to text Seoho that he won’t be coming home tonight with at least five eggplants and a tongue. “If you do.”    
  
“I - I would not mind.” Youngjo looks back at his laptop, then at Keonhee, and back to his laptop. “Yeah, if we finish. We can, uh, do that. It.”    
  
Keonhee is shameless. He starts thinking harder of what those five seconds need, to get to his own need. He’s only human.    
  
It’s nearly five by the time they’ve got it figured out, three hours past when they started and two past Keonhee’s end of shift. Youngjo doesn’t know if he was ever planning on taking someone back here this week, or even this month, his last hookup being towards the beginning of the semester when he still had time, spirit and the energy to please someone other than himself. He realizes as he opens the door for the both of them that the place is an absolute mess, dirty dishes in the sink and the most random object lying around. He glances at Keonhee who just smiles and shrugs.    
  
“Uh, the bedroom is this way.” Youngjo is never the blushing bride, but something about the sleep deprivation, the suddenness and the forwardness of the tall, thin man that decided he was being taken home during  _ finals _ week makes him unable to be his cool calm self. They step into the room, Youngjo turning on the dim bedside lamp and putting his backpack down gently next to his desk. “How do you wanna, uh, do this?”    
  
“You’re so fucking cute, Youngjo.” Keonhee laughs, backing him up against his bed till he trips and falls onto it, knees bent at the foot of it so he’s like a strange ‘L’. He climbs onto his lap, kissing at his neck and Youngjo is suddenly aware of how  _ tired  _ he is. He’s gotten at best ten hours of sleep in the last seventy two. He doesn’t know how to tell his partner that he’s probably too tired to do much more than a super lazy handjob, when he hears a light snoring and looks up at the face of a dozing off Keonhee. He laughs, moving him gently to his side.    
  
“You’re the cute one. I’m just tired.”    
  
“We are both cute and tired.” Keonhee mumbles, eyes still closed. “Can you strip me?”   
  
“Dude, I don’t think I can get it up.”    
  
“Noooo,” Keonhee whines, “to sleep.” Oh. The man has decided he’s staying despite not getting much of anything.    
  
“Sure?” Youngjo helps Keonhee take off his light pink tee, and shimmy down his jeans - letting the briefs stay for tonight. “Maybe in the morning?” Keonhee opens his eyes, blinking slowly at the other.    
  
“How about we sleep as much as we can, and then I give you my number for after finals?”    
  
Youngjo likes that idea, having possession of contact information making him feel better about the whole ordeal. He doesn’t mind no strings attached hookups, but that’s not what he wanted from the cute barista. He takes his own clothes off and lets Keonhee climb below his covers as he turns the lamp back off.    
  
“Still worked out.” Keonhee mumbles sleepily.    
  
Youngjo can only hum back, already feeling his body letting go of all tension and becoming one with his mattress.    
  
“We’re sleeping together.” Keonhee giggles in the darkness, and Youngjo falls asleep with a smile.    
  


  
“It’s genius, dude! How did you think to use these samples?” Geonhak bursts as Youngjo lets him listen to the finished project, the five seconds finally housing the sounds he didn’t know he needed until he walked into that coffee shop.    
  
“I mean, a bell and then a scream? Who would ever put those two together.” Geonhak laughs, slapping Youngjo’s back. “So good.” Youngjo laughs too, thinking that he would have never thought of it himself either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
